The intersection of wireless audio communications, video communications, mobile computing devices, mobile phones, and the Internet have revolutionized the manner by which people can communicate. For example, not only can people receive voice calls on their mobile phones at any location and time, they can receive video calls as well.
Headsets have correspondingly increased in functionality as processing power has increased. However, design of headsets presents unique challenges as competing considerations must be addressed due to their unique form factor. For example, users desire the headset to have a minimal size so as to be comfortable and less conspicuous when worn. On the other hand, users wish their headset to have a maximal battery life. For example, the headset standby time is important to users in addition to active operation time. With increased functionality, battery power consumption may be significantly increased. Since the smaller form factor of headsets limits the physical size of headset batteries, power management in headsets is of significant importance.
Furthermore, with increased functionality, complexity of device operation increases and user interface issues associated with ease of use and efficiency arise. Headsets which offer multiple features, are easy to use, and offer acceptable battery life are desired. As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for headsets are needed.